


Butterflies

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As tough as he is, there are still things that can give Malcolm Reed butterflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the prompt "butterflies" in the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.

Malcolm Reed was tough as nails. He could take a truly astonishing amount of punishment and still be “fine.” His small, thin build belied that, though, and some, like Major Hayes, had to learn the lesson the hard way. There were still things, however, that could give Reed butterflies: Night watch high in the crow’s nest of the tall ship _Endeavour_ in the North Sea, a shuttlepod ride through an asteroid field with Travis Mayweather at the controls, the “thunk” of a gravitic mine attaching itself to the hull, and the sight of Trip Tucker stepping out of the shower.


End file.
